From Geek to Prom Queen Material
by Keiki-Inau
Summary: Sora Takenouchi was your everyday nerd. She was a straight A student, has no friends except if you counted her computer as a friend, and locks herself in her house everyday. What happens when one popular guy tries to change her into prom queen material? W


**From Geek to Prom Queen Material**

**Chapter One: **What?! You're breaking up with me?

* * *

High school, some might say that this was the times of their lives. Others might say this is where all the chaos was started.

Ishida high was like any other private Japanese school. It was filled with jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths, punks, and any

other stereotypes you could think of. So far the most popular guy in the whole school was Yamato Ishida, the son of the

principle at Ishida high. He has shoulder length blond hair, sapphire eyes, a body none like any others, and was the star singer

of his own band. Of course to perfect everything about him, Yamato was dating the most popular girl in school, Jun

Motomiya.

_**AN:** Eep… I know it's crazy but just go with it._

Jun was your average teenage girl. She does cheerleading, loves to shop, and enjoys taunting the 'losers' in school. When you

put two people like that together, they make history or so Yamato hoped. That month Jun had a trip to America and was

back three weeks later. Boy did she look better then ever! Her skin was tanner, she highlighted her hair and straightened it so

instead of the spiky hairdo, her hair was short and straight. One day as the boy was strolling carelessly around the school's

courtyard during lunch, his girlfriend, Jun, and a couple of her friends pulled him over to a table and ordered him to take a

seat.

"Matt, I need to talk to you," Jun Motomiya said with a honey-like tone as she flickered her eyelashes playfully

"Err--- All right," Yamato answered quietly as he took a seat across from her.

"You see here, honey, for some odd reason…" she began and started to make hand gestures every time she spoke. "I just

don't feel—Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely guy, but— I just don't feel that connection between us anymore."

"Yeah, she doesn't!" one of the girls that was Jun's friend known as Kim Yun spoke out.

"It's like there's a wall between me and you now," Jun continued.

"Big big wall!" another one piped up.

"So what I am sayi—"

"What you're saying is that you want t-to break up with me?" Yamato Ishida said, finishing up her sentence for her.

His so-called 'girlfriend' nodded her head slowly and smiled. "I met this American guy during my trip, his name is Evan

Gottfried, and he's interested in me. We went out for a couple of days and he promised to visit me in January. Soo I'm trying

to make myself available for him. But I promise you that we'll still go to prom together!"

"But if you break up with me… you can't go with me then," the blond said firmly and began to shift in his seat nervously.

"Oh! You see here sweetie, you and me will definitely win prom king and queen anyway so why not just go together? It's

easier that way, right?" she explained to him slowly as if she was talking to an infant who didn't understand the meaning of life.

"Oh…"

"What? Did you think we were going to last until college Yamato?" Jun asked innocently and examined the expression on his

face. Right at that moment there was an expression of frustration plastered on his face. "Oh dear… you did? How sweet of

you!"

Not knowing what to say, Yamato looked away from the gaze of Jun as if too embarrassed to show her his feelings.

Suddenly he felt soft hands touched his own gently.

"I'm real sorry Matt… It's just not going to work out," Jun whispered and patted his hands.

"Aye, it's okay…" he murmured and bit his bottom lip.

"Good! I'm glad you understood!" his now ex-girlfriend answered cheerfully and jumped out of her seat. "Well, ciao darling!

It was nice while it lasted."

With those final words, she left with her friends and they began to stroll down the hallway of Ishida high school carelessly as if

the conversation between them had never happened. Groaning, Yamato plopped his head down onto the lunch table and

began to bang his head several times before he felt someone pulling his blond hair to a stop.

"Yo, don't torture yourself like that," a voice said briskly.

Looking up Yamato met the gaze of his friends Tai Kamiya and Koushiro Izumi. They both had a malicious grin plastered on

their face as if saying, 'We know something you don't!'.

"So, you guys have heard?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, we were spying on you!" Tai answered and chuckled. "What a girl Jun is… Knows how to break it to a guy

gently."

"Pardon me Kamiya, you were the only one that was spying on our friend Matt here," Koushiro corrected the boy and

sighed.

"Shut up Izumi," Tai said as he cast Koushiro a dirty look. "Don't even try to lie, you were spying on them too."

"Mhhmm…" Koushiro said calmly and took a seat across from Yamato. "So, what now?"

Yamato took a deep breath before replying to his friend, "I guess I have to go to the prom with someone else…"

"Someone else? Are you kidding Matt?!" Tai said in a state of shock. "You just can't ask other girls… Jun Motomiya is the

vision of perfection, without her you're nothing!"

"Here we go again…" Koushiro murmured under his breath and rolled his eyes at Tai.

As Tai said this, something inside of Yamato flared up. If Tai wanted a challenge, he'll get one. After all, he is the famous

Yamato Ishida. "Oh really? I bet you that out of all these girls," Yamato snapped as he pointed out each girl that walked by

their table. "That I can turn one of them into prom queen."

"Okay then, you're on," Tai replied, smiling and taking out his hand for Yamato to shake.

Smirking, the blond quickly took his friends hands and shook it aggressively. "Don't be crying when you lose Kamiya."

"Oh, I won't," his friend responded and grinned ear-to-ear.

"Great. Now am I drag into this?" Koushiro piped up and frowned, fully frustrated.

Pulling both his friends up from their arm and dragging them towards the school's courtyard, Tai said cheerfully, "All right,

let's go shopping for girls…"

* * *

**AN:** Konnichiwa! Thank you so much for reading my story... If you can please present me with some reviews... I'd cherish it dearly! You know you wanntt ttooooo...


End file.
